


Fallen (In Love)

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: just some more fluff
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Fallen (In Love)

Most of the demons are former angels. Crowley was an angel; he fell into Hell and he was tempted into sin. It wasn’t long before he too was a demon, _though a rather rubbish demon._

Beelzebub was an angel too. They were the Angel of Thunder. Gabriel was their friend then, though he can’t remember their name as an angel. He was rather close with them, much like Aziraphale is close with Crowley, _the Angel of Learning_. But asking too many questions was what led to Crowley’s fall.

Gabriel remembers the day the angels fell clearly.

It was dark. It was raining. It was _horrible._

He hadn’t found Beelzebub; they were nowhere that he had expected. He saw balls of fire falling from the sky and through the Earth. Gabriel later learned that this was the Fall.

Only days had passed before memories of them were wiped from his mind, a cruel twist of God’s fate.

When Armageddon arrived, Gabriel’s memories of past times began to emerge. He has vague recollections to those times. He can remember a being with striking white hair who would lay in his arms. They would watch the clouds as the days passed, pointing out the uniquities of them. Those memories fill Gabriel with a pleasant warmth, akin to a summer’s day.

Beelzebub looks nothing like that now. But Gabriel doesn’t care. He loves Beelzebub – as they are now and as they always have been.

They’re perfect.

Gabriel has known that for as long as he’s known _them._

Now that he’s fallen, Gabriel is realising just how hard it was for Beelzebub and Crowley. If Gabriel could just go back in time…

There are lots of things Gabriel would change about the past, _but it changes the future, and I wouldn’t be here now._

Gabriel wouldn’t change is present, in spite of the hurt of the past.

Beelzebub is just as happy with the new reality, in spite of the hurt that they’ve gone through. The past is the past – it can’t be changed. They can change the future though, _their futures._ They’re happy together.

Like right now. Beelzebub is curled up in Gabriel’s arms as they watch a movie. Gabriel can’t quite tell you what’s going on in the movie, he doesn’t entirely know – he’s paid no attention. His mind has been flittering back to Beelzebub every time he tries to focus on it.

It’s not something that Gabriel would complain about though. He loves Beelzebub and everything about them, even just thinking about them makes him incredibly happy. It’s easy to see when Gabriel is thinking about them: he gets that dopey smile on his face and he’s usually staring right at them. Beelzebub rarely notices Gabriel like that, though they don’t need to, in order to know that he loves them.

Beelzebub is very much aware of how much Gabriel loves them. He makes a point of showing them, every single day. It doesn’t matter what they’re doing, he’ll pull them into a tight hug, or kiss them deeply.

The location doesn’t seem to matter either. Gabriel has been known to stop in the middle of the street and pull Beelzebub into a tight hug that leaves them chasing for more. Gabriel isn’t too keen on kissing them in public though – more due to the fact that he usually finds it repulsive when he sees other couples kissing in the street. He’s not sure why, he's just not fond of it. He’d much rather save that for the privacy of their own home.

Gabriel looks down to Beelzebub, a small smile on his face. They seem to be rousing from their nap. Gabriel smiles slightly, stroking his fingers through their hair and down their back for a few moments.

Beelzebub smiles slightly, curling closer to Gabriel’s chest.

“I love you” They murmur, yawning after a moment. Gabriel smiles, pressing a soft kiss to their head. Beelzebub smiles, trailing their fingers down Gabriel’s chest for a moment, hitting his weak spots. Beelzebub gives a smirk as they press against the erogenous zones of his body.

“Dove…” Gabriel moans. Beelzebub chuckles, shifting to bite down over Gabriel’s neck.

“Later, wings” They respond, chuckling slightly.


End file.
